dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Catrona
Character History Early Life Catrona was born on Werca a planet where the main species is the Werecat. Being a Werecat she was brought up to hunt and respect tradition. Catrona was targeted by the Hunts Men an elite group of humans and aliens who hunted "Lower Species". She ended up stealing there space shuttle and landing on a Space Sation. She spent two months on that Space Station but she decided that she was sooted to the human way of life. One night she transformed in her room a man who lived next door Samuel found her in full werecat. He gt her to deform. He then blackmailed her if she did not join him he would report her to the Hunt's People. Life as a Thief She joined a rogue group known as the I.G.F (Intergallacitc Thief Federation). They stole stuff for major companies and helped out in wars. The groups last ever task was to steal a time machine for the Stamer. This failed as when they got there the where attacked by the corpean Catterpillar. It killed one member Joseph but it backed them up into a time machine. The Corpean Catterpillar died as Cat shot it with her blaster. But Samuel the leader pressed a button sending them to the 21st Century. The Time Machine gets send back to the 21st Century where a conisidental disaster would happen. Meeting the doctor The Time Machine needed four hours to recharge. Her and her friends boarded a train on the London Underground. That train would be accidently hit by a Meteorite destroying the first two carraiges. Luckily Catrona and her friends where in the thrid carriage. She found that the Meteorite had a huge crack in it. It turned out that the heat from the impact had hatched a fossil creature that was destinned to eat everything on earth. Catrona, Smuel, Zo and Ben where almost killed but they teleported to the time machine. Catrona then met the doctor who was helping UNIT evacuate people to save them from death. She told the doctor who she was and she assisted him. Samuel also went with her, Samuel later revealed to the doctor that Catrona was a Were Cat. He trapped her and the doctor in a room and forced her to transform under artificul moon light. The Doctor managed to get her back to normal by which time the Corpean Catterpillar had got to the main platform. It had chased Samuel, Zo and Ben into the time machine and landed in the 51st Century. They where killed in the 51st Century as the creature had followed them killed them. Thus Catrona and the first Samuel, So and Ben met the creature that had killed them. The Doctor though took Catrona to the Tardis and took her to the 51st Century. There they fought the catterpillar and it died. Travelling with the Doctor Catrona's first trip on the Tardis was when the doctor took her to Ancient Egypt. There she was left to her own devices as the doctor tracked down an alien Sobek. After she witnessed two men kick a cat she got so angry she knocked them out. She met a man who liked cats and had lost his wife Bastet. His name was Ro. He took her to his special place which was a Sobek ship. She and Ro went in and saw a corpse of a dead alien all of a sudden the door to the shuttle closed and the Sobek revived and grapped Catrona on the neck. It tuned out it was a self defence meganism and Catrona was ok. He revealed to Ro and her that his ship came crashing to earth by a signal. His mate run of as he self defence meganism had not worked on her. She, Ro and the Sobek decided to look for his compoanion, but they where appreheanded by a group of humans. These humans took them to a Piramid and turned out to be robots. It was there masters the Cybermen who had built this. They had also captured the Doctor and the other Sobek. When the lights switched of Catrona was forced to transform and thus killed a cybermen with her elite power. This managed to get everyone to saftey. All the doctor had to do was switch of the power signal. He did this with the male Sobeks help bbut he was killed in the attack. Ro later named two gods after Catrona and Sobek. He called one Bast and the other Sobek. The Doctor later took her to the hive a Comb run by the Invert a bug like race which was run by Queen Hira, Queen Hira wanted to get into power to do so se organised murders of people needed to die in order to become Queen. She killed her husband in order to become queen. Catrona got wind of this and investiagted this catching Hira in the act. Catrona got into a fight with Hira and kicked her into lava honey killing her. Returning home Catrona returned home to see if her parents where OK, The Doctor and her found out they where living on the Wastelands of Werca. She found out that the Council of Werca had allowed the hunts people to hunt in the wastelands. Catrona fought them and avenge the dead that had been killed. The Doctor and her went to the Council main offices she was told that for entering the Wastelands she would be put on Trail. Her trail came two days later the doctor decided o stick around and support her. Once the trail was in full progress an assassin for the hunts people attacked the base and kidnapped her. The Doctor rescued her and defeated the Hunts People. When she got back she and the doctor where sentenced to find the four fragments of the Bronze Werca star or face exile. Finding the Werca Star The Doctor assisted her in finding the four fragments. The First Fragment was located in Medevial England in a forest. She and the doctor where confronted by a Headstrong woman. She had a high emune System, the doctor had detected that her daughter had the Star Fragemnt. He had to carry out surgery to get The fragment out of her system. But a large faction of Sobek had invaded and where being helped by a Time Lady called the Alchemist. Catrona stopped the invasion and saved the human race from contracting a virus that would have destroy. Appearances *The Rogue Meteorite *Enter: Bast *Killer Queen *The Truth Second Series confirmed to star through out Category:Companions